Doodlings
by Liveforblueandredties
Summary: One-shot about Klaine where we find out where Kurt's doodlings get him.


**Author's note:**

**Well this is my first story on here and am quite nervous about people reading it! When my friend first gave me the links to some fanfictions about Klaine on here, I thought it would be awesome if I could possibly get people to read my stories and review them. Now you will probably think this is awful, but this is my first time. ALL reviews are welcome on here, with ideas and criticism! If any of you think you have ideas for a story then by all means share them!  
Was kind of stuck with where this was going so this will probably be a one-shot.  
Discalimer: I do not own glee, or any of the characters :(  
Oh and incase you didn't realise the italics is what Kurt is thinking in his head. :D  
**

* * *

_The day after watching the Warblers:  
Klaine, yes that's it! Our pen name. Klaine. Right should there be a heart on the 'I' or just a dot...This is when I need Mercedes although she would think I'm mad doing this already. Yes we have only just met but that doesn't stop me from believing in love at first sight.  
The moment he sang 'Teenage dream' I knew. Sounds weird right? Wait, what if he isn't gay. He has to be, he wouldn't just flirt with every guy in the room if he wasn't would he?  
Ok, now I'm just rambling in my head.  
_  
The day of watching the Warblers:  
Kurt Hummel, a regular 17 year old (not so regular if you consider being gay abnormal) was spying. Spying for his school Glee club at William McKinley High School. He was spying on the Warblers, which is the equivalent Glee club at Dalton.  
Although there were so many differences between McKinley and Dalton students, did that mean him and Blaine couldn't be together?

_McKinley are going to be surprised at how good they are. Suppose I should text Mercedes.  
What to write? "Hi Mercedes, the Warblers are so much better than us and the lead singer is totally dreamy." No. I can't write that!_

They are good, but not as good as us. -K

"Hey, whatcha doing there?" said a husky voice.

Kurt looked up to see the lead Warbler's face a few inches away from his own. He was trying to see what Kurt was doing. Luckily Kurt had just sent the text.

"I saw you earlier watching our performance of Teenage dream, did you like it? My name's Blaine Anderson." he said holding out his hand.

Kurt was astounded that he had noticed him! Kurt managed to reply to him with a simple yes-he didn't want to waffle!  
"I'm Kurt Hummel." returning the hand-shake.

"Now I am assuming here, but am I right in guessing that you're spying on us?" Blaine said.

"Well, yes, but don't worry New Directions are awful compared to you." Kurt murmured hoping Blaine didn't hear.  
He did.

"Ah, you've given away what team you're on...You see, Wes is the head of the Warblers and he's got cameras in here so we can record everything that everyone says. You've been caught." Blaine attempted a pirate's voice at the end however he thought it sounded more like a demented parrot, "Let me take you out for a coffee, you seem like you need one."

Kurt was even more surprised! Blaine, an incredibly good looking singer had asked him out for a coffee.  
_Come on Kurt do not ruin this now._

"Yeah, I'd love to go for a coffee."

"Let's go then. Wait, let me just tell Wes and David that I'm going."

Blaine disappeared into the ever-growing crowd for a couple of minutes, leaving Kurt gaining a few strange looks from some people.  
As the crowd began to filter out of the hall, Kurt made out two other figures standing next to Blaine; both looking very hyper.

"Wes, David, I'm just going to go for a coffee. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Blaine said.

The taller one spoke out, "Ooh, who are you going with? Can we come? Pretty pleeease?"

"No David, I am going with Kurt, he was here to spy but I don't think that's the only reason."

"Fine, but next time you are buying ME a coffee." and David and Wes walked out of the room in a fake huff.

Blaine returned to Kurt, who was clutching a Burberry satchel.

"Woah! Where did you get that?" asked Blaine.

"My dad bought it for me as a birthday present last year," replied Kurt, "Why do you like it?"

"I love Burberry! I have a pair of gloves but that's all."

Kurt couldn't believe it, Blaine also loved Burberry! Maybe he wasn't into fashion as much as he'd like, gloves were a start!

The boys were both silent until they reached Blaine's car.

"So where are we going to go?" asked Blaine while he held open Kurt's car door.

"Oh, I don't really mind, but there is a good coffee place in Lima, called _Lima Bean_."

"_Lima Bean_it is then, although you'll have to direct me!"

After another five minutes of silence in the car, Blaine asked whether Kurt minded him putting on a CD. Of course he didn't, he wanted to see the kind of music taste that he has.

At a red light, Blaine quickly inserted a Lady Gaga CD, and said, "If you don't like any of it, turn it off."

The CD began to play, and in the first 3 seconds of 'Bad Romance', Kurt began to hum along.

Blaine didn't seem to notice, although once in a while he did glance over at the other boy and give him a fond smile.

At the chorus however, Kurt began to sing properly while looking out the window. Blaine broke the awkwardness and said, "You have a lovely voice, Kurt."

Kurt snapped out of his trance and said, "Oh no! I wasn't singing was I?"

"Afraid so. But I thought it was lovely. You have a countertenor voice, us Warbler haven't had one in years!"

Kurt blushed and responded with a simple 'thanks'.

After 35 minutes of driving, the two boys finally arrived at _Lima Bean_. Kurt discovered that Blaine was a typical romantic: he held open doors for others and let old ladies take his place in the queue.

When it came to the till, Blaine said "What do you want? I'm paying."

"Oh no you're not." and Kurt slammed down his credit card with a smirk. "I'll have a non-fat mocha and Blaine will have...?"

"A medium drip." Blaine interjected.

Kurt paid for the order and they went and sat at a window table waiting for their coffee.

Neither Blaine nor Kurt knew what to say, and luckily Kurt's phone buzzed.

_*2 new messages*  
_  
"Sorry, I have 2 messages, probably from an over protective family."

Blaine nodded in approval as Kurt checked his texts.

One from Burt Hummel (his dad),not surprising, and the other from Finn (his half-brother). Kurt decided not to reply because he didn't want to come across any more rude than he already is!

Finally their coffee's arrived and Blaine began to bring up small talk; things like "What school do you go to?" or "What are you studying?"  
When he asked the question "Do you have a girlfriend?" Kurt froze. His eyes went glazy and he sat in a trance for a couple of seconds. He took a deep breath and said, "Yes I do. She's called Brittany. Yourself?"

"Um, well no. I'm gay."

Kurt gasped and said, "Me too, I'm sorry, I just didn't want to be bullied again."

"Again? Sorry if it's too personal."

"No it's OK. Well at McKinley, I'm the only openly out gay student and the jocks decided they didn't like that so hey pick on me. I get slushied twice a week at least and the odd push into the locker if no teacher is around. I kept my cool and did nothing about it until Dave Karofsky, the 'leader' threatened to kill me. He did this because he kissed me. He's gay too. I couldn't do nothing, so I told my Glee club teacher Mr. Schue. Dave was suspended."

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"It's OK, nothing like that happens anymore, well nothing I can't handle." he added with a laugh.

Blaine was becoming more attracted to this boy with every passing moment. His eyes, his hair, his clothes, and his lips. No, stop that Blaine!  
His eyes flickered to Kurt's lips and he seemed to notice but didn't respond.

They got to know each other like brothers over the time they spent in _Lima Bean_. Blaine glanced at his watch and cursed.

"We've been here for over two hours! I'm so sorry!" Blaine said.

Kurt chuckled, "No worries, well it was nice meeting you Blaine."

Blaine could tell Kurt was depressed and took his hand in his own. It fit perfectly...

"Can I see you again some time, maybe as more than friends?"

"Um, yeah that'd be good but I'll have to check my diary and dates and whether my dad says I ca-"

Blaine leant in and gave Kurt a peck on the lips. Mainly to shut him up, but also because he wanted to.  
Kurt responded with a squeal and said, "I'd love to Blaine Anderson."

* * *

**Well, first story, I know it isn't anything revolutionary but I have another story that has chapters and I am currently writing them now :)  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
